


Dancing Around

by keepmesteady



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Slow Dancing, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepmesteady/pseuds/keepmesteady
Summary: Alright. Here it is. Here goes nothing.Buck thought.He was taking a shot. A shot in the dark, but a shot nonetheless.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 236





	Dancing Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys and happy holidays! This was sitting in my drafts so I decided to actually put this out there. I'm sort of unsure about my fics but I've always wanted to contribute to the buddie ship! So here it is, and I hope you guys like it! Love y'all!
> 
> I am sorry for any mistakes!

The credits of “Home Alone” finally rolled, which made Buck snap to attention. His heavy-lidded eyes opened fully, looking around to orient themselves once more to the world. He didn’t mean to _almost_ doze off, it’s just that the position he’s in is so comfortable. Christopher is sitting between him and Eddie, looking like a picture-perfect family, well, except the fact that they aren’t. That train of thought disappointed Buck, and he couldn’t fully place why. He started to recall the time he started to feel this way towards Eddie and Chris, and especially Eddie. Oh God, Eddie most of all. He feels so happy whenever he’s with him, or just when the other man is in the vicinity.  


Speaking of Eddie and Christopher, he spared a look to the two other boys, and his heart warmed at the sight. The child is fast asleep, leaning against his dad, while Eddie lightly snores. Buck’s face suddenly formed a smile without his knowledge. He pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo. He’s going to keep this image in his phone and in his mind forever.

For a while, he could pretend that they’re actually a family. Where Chris is his son, and Eddie is his husband. He could spend all night imagining, but he thinks it kind of hurts so he tries his best to stop. _Just a fantasy. Get a grip, Buck._ He thought to himself.  


He thought of waking Eddie and Chris so they could get to bed, and he will head straight back to his lonely apartment. Buck didn’t want to leave, but he also didn’t want to overstay his welcome. He looked at Christopher once more and ran his hand softly through his hair. He looks so comfortable pressed against his dad. Buck wanted to punch himself for being so ridiculous, being jealous of a child. Being jealous because he could only imagine how it would feel to hold, and to be held by Eddie.  


He put a light hand on Eddie’s shoulder, and gently shook him awake. The said man inhaled sharply, and blinked several times, as he looked around the room. He rubbed his hand over his face, trying to remove the traces of sleep away. “Is the movie done?” He asked, voice groggy with sleep, and it does _things_ to Buck.  


“Yeah. You guys were asleep, so I figured you guys should, uh, finally get to bed.” Buck stifled a yawn.  


“You’re probably right. Can’t let him sleep on the couch.” Eddie replied, still a little dazed, but he slowly stood. He reverently lifted Christopher from the couch to his arms, and finally made his way to the child’s room. Buck didn’t know why, but he followed as well.  


Christopher stirred a little, which Eddie sensed. The child saw Buck from behind, and he smiled sleepily. Buck’s heart soared at the action. The pair tried to make the least amount of noise as they entered the room.  


Eddie slowly set him down on the bed, which made the little boy giggle. The father smiled as he removed the pair of glasses and put it on the nightstand.  


“Where’s Bucky?” he whispered.  


Buck finally emerged behind Eddie, and went to his bedside and kneeled, just like what Eddie did, so the two men are finally eye level with Christopher. Buck grinned at the child as he stroked his hair. “I’m here buddy.”  


Christopher started giggling uncontrollably, as he started reaching for something under his pillow.  


“What are you doing, huh?” Eddie asked his son, with a smile on his face.  


Domestic scenes like this one always make Buck smile widely. He’s not going to lie that it also makes him feel a sudden longing. Yep, it’s definitely just the _holiday blues._  


What happened next definitely surprised the two adults. Chris pulled out a sprig of mistletoe and tried to reach out so it would “hang” over Buck and Eddie’s heads. “Mistletoe!” Chris laughed with a twinkle in his eye.  


The two just gaped, while the child continued to giggle. “Dad! Bucky! It’s a mistletoe! Kiss!” He said, looking so innocent.  


Buck’s heart started to thump uncontrollably. He knows it won’t happen, but he keeps his hopes up for some stupid reason. He sneaked a look at Eddie, who was just smiling at his son. This is one of those moments where Buck wished he could read Eddie’s mind, wondering what’s running through the other man’s head. Does he want to kiss Buck, or not? Does he feel uncomfortable about all this?  


Eddie just gave a small laugh like nothing happened, as he reached over and gave a kiss on his son’s forehead. “There’s your kiss buddy, and now, it’s time for bed.” He smiled once more, but Buck notices it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.  


Christopher shook his head rather cutely, which made the two men laugh. “Come on now. If you tuck in and be good, Buck will make you pancakes tomorrow!” Eddie promised as he looked at Buck with a small, earnest smile.  


Buck smiled as he nodded. “Yup! I’m going to make pancakes for you, in any shape you want!” Well, Buck hopes and prays that when he makes them tomorrow, the pancakes actually look halfway recognizable.  


“Yes!” the child said in triumph, as he finally settled in the sheets. “Good night Daddy. Good night Bucky.” He finally said in a low voice as he yawned.  


“Love you, kiddo.” Eddie murmured as he fixed the blanket around his son. “Good night Christopher. Sleep tight.” Buck said, as the two men stood and finally made their way out of the bedroom. 

*~*

As Eddie lightly closed the door, Buck released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to do next.  


As he was about to speak, Eddie beat him to it.  


“Uh, thank you Buck, for keeping him company, and for spending the day with him. He’d been asking for you to come over, and I know it’s your day off and all.” Eddie said in a bashful manner.  


“Don’t worry about it. It’s good spending time with him anyways. I love that kid.” _And you._ Buck replied, thankfully not saying the last part that his subconscious offered.  


Eddie put a hand on Buck’s shoulder, and it felt like he was on fire. He’s so hopelessly smitten that even the lightest, or the most platonic, touches seem to affect Buck greatly.  


“Really man. Thank you so much.” He looked like he had something more to say but decided against it. He awkwardly removed his hand, and Buck couldn’t help but miss the touch.  


Eddie cleared his throat. “I’m gonna, uh, clean the kitchen really quick.” He muttered as he turned around and moved out of the hallway.  


Buck just stayed there for some time, his thoughts running a thousand miles per hour. He replayed the moment they had a few minutes before, when Christopher pulled out the mistletoe. He just couldn’t help but feel that there was a missed opportunity over there.  


But Buck was done with all the “what ifs” for the past few months. He doesn’t know where this newfound courage came from, but he’s glad for it nonetheless.  


An idea popped into his head. With all of the dancing around each other that they’ve done, maybe it’s time that they actually danced _together_.

~*~

As Eddie wiped the table clean of crumbs and spills, he spots Buck leaning on the doorway.  


Buck cleared his throat as he slowly made his way towards the other man. His heart is thumping so loud, all of L.A. could probably hear it.  


Shaking his head at the hyperbole, he put his head up confidently as he was finally in front of Eddie.  


“Hey, Buck. What’s up?” Eddie asked nervously. He folded the cloth he was using, then wiped his hands on his jeans.  


_Alright. Here it is. Here goes nothing._ Buck thought. _He was taking a shot. A shot in the dark, but a shot nonetheless._  


He cleared his throat and asked. “Dance with me?” He puts out his hand as an invitation, not knowing what to expect. He swallows audibly.  


Eddie had an unreadable expression on his face, as his eyes searched the other man’s. Buck’s eyes had nothing but determination and sincerity.  


_What is he thinking?_  


Many seconds have passed, his hand is still open and willing, waiting for its match. Buck’s heart dropped, but at least he tried. He wouldn’t have regrets for the rest of his life on what could’ve been. He now knows his answer, and he thinks that’s his cue to leave.  


Buck cleared his throat awkwardly. He starts to feel really cold. Damn, the _holiday blues_ are back at it again. When he senses Eddie will not react anytime soon, he drops his hand at his side. He looks down at his feet.  


“Sorry, uh, it was stupid, and I shouldn’t have-“  


“Yes.”  


Buck looks up at that, and he sees Eddie’s determined expression.  


“Huh?” He asked dumbly. It’s like his brain is fried or something else. He couldn’t comprehend his surroundings.  


“Yes.” Eddie looks at Buck’s hands, then to his eyes. He put both his hands on the taller man’s shoulders. “I believe I was promised a dance?”  


Buck, still dazed, wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist.  


“There’s no music. Sorry about that.” Buck laughed a little too nervously for his taste.  


“It’s fine. We don’t need that.” Eddie shook his head and gave him a smile so earnest it eased the doubts in Buck’s mind.  


His heart feels like it was caught in his throat. Just when he thought he couldn’t fall in love any deeper.  


Their bodies swayed slowly to the sounds of the night, and their heartbeats guiding every step.  


Sure, it was kind of awkward with the lack of music, but it’s just that they’re both in their own little world that they couldn’t bring themselves to care. To them, it was perfect.  


To execute the last part of his plan, he removed his hand from Eddie’s waist to get something out of his pocket. Eddie looked at him, wondering what he’s about to do.  


Buck nervously brought it out and held it above their heads. It was the mistletoe. Eddie’s breath hitched in his throat.  


He looked straight at Eddie’s eyes, searching so intently, like they held all the answers of the universe, but he only needs one.  


He was so lost in his eyes, that he didn’t notice Eddie finally surging forward, and bringing their lips together.  


_Wow._ That pretty much caused Buck to short-circuit. He feels electricity all over his body, and it’s absolutely _good._ He dared to close his eyes and get lost in the feeling. Buck felt like he was dreaming, and if he was, well, _that’s just fucking cruel._  


After a few seconds, the two of them finally gathered the willpower to pull apart for air. Buck rested his forehead on Eddie’s. He feels so happy he couldn’t help but laugh lowly.  


Eddie, for some reason, finds himself laughing as well, as he pressed a chaste kiss on the corner of Buck’s lips.  


“You got that idea from Christopher, huh?” Eddie asked him with a laugh.  


Buck nodded with the biggest grin and pulled him into a kiss once more. He could probably kiss Eddie for eternity and he still would feel like it’s the first time. He’d never grow tired of it, if he's being honest.  


“Yeah, and I’m happy it worked for his dad.” Buck replied, which made both men laugh even more.  


Buck has always imagined what it’s like being this happy. Now, he doesn’t have to.  


He’s definitely not feeling the _holiday blues_ now, and hopefully, not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first of many more I hope! If you do actually get to read this, tell me your thoughts! I love all of you! <3


End file.
